


【Banana Fish/A英】迎新會上的樂團太棒了求詳細介紹!!(論壇體)

by rosashamuze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosashamuze/pseuds/rosashamuze
Summary: 傻白甜、論壇體樂團設定，英二是吉他手，亞修是貝斯手，肖達是鼓手，辛是鍵盤手設定是他們都是大學生，年紀都是同年級的
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【Banana Fish/A英】迎新會上的樂團太棒了求詳細介紹!!(論壇體)

樓主【那個金發主唱太帥了】：  
大家好！我是大一新生，昨晚參加社團迎新會時，中途跑了個廁所，回來就聽到很好聽的歌聲！台上那個金發主唱嘶吼聲!喔我的天!我都能感覺到他內心的怒吼與絕望。  
然後就是那位黑發小哥哥，他一開口，我的心都要化了，我不知道該怎麼說（原諒我的詞彙量不豐富）......就像身陷深淵在一片黑暗中，看到光芒，看到了希望，他的歌聲溫暖了受傷的心靈。我真的粉了粉了。各位學長學姊們!知道這個樂團的，請帶一下學妹入坑!!!

1L【沙發是我的】：  
沙發

2L【******】：  
板凳(可惡!沒搶到沙發)  
我們學校有這樣的樂團??  
聽學妹的敘述，感覺我也要入坑了

3L【******】：  
看學妹的敘述，一個金發跟黑發主唱?我們學校有這樂團嗎?我只知道我們學校只有一個比較出名三人樂團，要不學妹@那個金發主唱太帥了 你說詳細點，我閨密是非音社的對這比較了解，我可以幫你問問。

4L樓主【那個金發主唱太帥了】  
抱歉!一時太激動了  
那是個四人樂團，看起來是雙主唱?金發小哥是貝斯，黑發小哥是吉他手，然後龐克頭是鼓手，看起來很小只的是鍵盤手，他們的節目排在很後面，那時很多人都離開了......(我本來也是，還好沒有)

5L【******】：  
為甚麼這個敘述有點熟悉，但是又有點不對勁，我們學校真的有這樣的樂團嗎?

6L【亞修的腦殘粉】：  
我也覺得有點熟悉，該不會是......不對啊?他們有參加迎新會表演?

7L樓主【那個金發主唱太帥了】：  
［圖片］  
我這裡有圖片，雖然因為距離還有燈光的原因有點不清楚

8L【亞修的腦殘粉】：  
嗚啊啊啊啊我的天——（撞牆），居然真的是他們!我不敢相信我居然錯過了，我昨天表演完就先帶社員離開了，我現在真的超後悔啊啊啊

9L【BF賽高】：  
唔哦哦哦哦哦，看到這照片裡標志的紫色龐克頭，這不就是我們的動物園嗎?他們有參加迎新會???

10L【*****】：  
一開口就知道是老粉絲了哈哈哈

11L【*****】：  
不對!!等等他們樂團不是只有三個人嗎?甚麼時候多了一個黑發小哥?照片真的太模糊了，要不是那個龐克頭，我還不信是他們，呼叫一下我閨密  
@我家社長真溫柔 

12L樓主【那個金發主唱太帥了】：  
動物園樂團?甚麼?他們叫這個?我剛剛去搜了，沒有這個樂團阿

13L【BF賽高】：  
他們樂團名是Banana Fish，簡稱BF樂團，動物園只是戲稱而已。

14L【亞修的腦殘粉】：  
這個樂團的主唱是亞修.林克斯，因為名字有山貓的意思，後來粉絲們就給其他團員一個動物形像，肖達(鼓手)是雲豹，辛(鍵盤)是雄鷹  
有趣的是，後來這是傳到BF樂團那，他們也覺得很有趣，就用這個做了自己的樂團服，各自的衣服上都有自己的動物形像。  
如果學妹有興趣的話，他們樂團有在youtube上傳他們的作品網址  
所以那個黑發小哥是誰......我怎麼感覺有點眼熟，不會是那位學長吧?!(如果真的是，我朋友可要樂壞了)

15L【我家社長真溫柔】：  
那位黑發小哥就是我家社長，別看我家社長平常很低調，他唱歌好聽打動人心，還會自己作詞作曲，他在網上都會上傳自己的作品，有興趣可以去看一下他的youtube頻道網址

16L【******】：  
等等!這是甚麼夢幻連動!!BF樂團跟英二合作演出?

17L【*****】：  
甚麼!我居然錯過這麼精采的表演!

18L【*****】：  
+1

19L【*****】：  
+2

20L【*****】：  
+10

21L【*****】：  
+學號 

22L【亞修的腦殘粉】：  
我不知道該說甚麼了，@A英是真的

23L【A英是真的】：  
喔喔喔喔!我的天!我要爆炸升天了!!!!! 我家CP正主終於發糖了

24L【*****】：  
所以我們可以期待英二學長加入BF樂團了?!  
(我們是不是可以開始決定英二學長的動物形像了)

25L【BF賽高】：  
這還不一定吧!畢竟都還沒得到官方的消息承認  
不過要我說英二學長適合"兔子"

26L【A英是真的】：  
"兔子"哈哈哈，這是要被其他團員吃乾抹淨嗎?

27L【亞修的腦殘粉】：  
畢竟英二學長相較於其他人，真的就是乖乖牌

28L【*****】：  
日常迷惑他們怎麼走到一起的

29L【******】：  
+1

30L【*****】：  
+10

31L【*****】：  
+學號  
話說樓主呢?

32L【A英是真的】：  
你們難道不覺得小混混/乖乖牌學生，這很帶感嗎!!!ORZ

33L樓主【那個金發主唱太帥了】：  
我剛剛去補BF在網上的所有作品，但是怎麼都沒有看到黑發小哥.....他們怎麼會一起表演的?

34L【亞修的腦殘粉】：  
因為他們本來就認識?我聽聞他們私交很好，不過之前一直沒有合作過

35L【A英是真的】：  
做為同年級的同學，我能作證，他們感情真的很好  
［A英一起在圖書館.jpg］［A英一起在樹下吃飯.jpg］  
他們其實是不同科系的，但是真的很常看到他們在一起，而且他們看彼此的時候，就是全世界只有他們兩個人  
(這就是真愛了吧QAQ)

36L【******】：  
樓上你說的好有道理啊我都無法反駁呢ww

37L【我家社長真溫柔】：  
其實昨天的表演真的是意外，昨晚突然一個社員家中臨時有事，本來安排好的節目便不能表演了，當時情況很亂而且又很緊急，下一個節目的表演者也還沒來，所以當時社長為了讓節目能順利，就決定上台幫忙擋一下，剛好BF團員也在後台......才有後來這事

38L樓主【那個金發主唱太帥了】：  
等等!所以昨天那個節目事臨時決定的?!那也唱得太好聽了吧!!!

39L【我家社長真溫柔】：  
喔!其實他們最近一直有在練習新歌，昨天他們表演的就是還沒在網上上傳的新歌

40L【A英是真的】：  
我昨天到底錯過了甚麼 QAQ

41L【亞修的腦殘粉】：  
我昨天到底錯過了甚麼 QAQ

42L【BF賽高】：  
噢噢噢噢你們看肖達的最新直播了嗎?

43L【******】：  
他又做了甚麼黑暗料理嗎?

44L【******】：  
hhhhh樓上，我們至今都不知道那些黑暗料理最後都到誰的肚子

45L樓主【那個金發主唱太帥了】:  
肖達的最新直播??黑暗料理??萌新學妹求帶ORZ

46L【*****】：  
就是我們BF的鼓手他有個各人愛好，就是做料理，而且每次都有新穎的想法跟勇於嘗試的精神，而且都不造食譜做的，簡直是黑暗料理界的殺手，這是他的個人頻道網址

47L【BF賽高】：  
不不!今天肖達大佬沒做料理直播，他說因為他們那昨晚來了個客人住下，今天一大早就一直有吉他聲響，大佬就說這樣做不了料理直播，便要給大家突擊平常團員的生活，其實這也沒什麼，辛一如既往在健身房練，然後.......

48L【******】：  
樓上不要大喘氣!吊人胃口

49L【亞修的腦殘粉】:  
我也看到了，@A英是真的趕緊來，不然你會後悔

50L【A英是真的】:  
我的天!!!這眼神這氣氛!!!!別叫我了，我去錄屏了

*****************************************************  
「喔!你確定你不跟亞修說一聲?等等他又生氣了。」辛拿著毛巾擦著自己的汗，看著對面嘻皮笑臉正拿著手機直播的人。  
「沒事我上次跟他提過了，而且昨天我們的表演大受歡迎，有些人錄影上傳網路上了。」肖達看了看直播下的評論說:「喔喔!有很多迷妹為你瘋狂喔!我覺得我們可以來期健身房的影片!」  
底下的評論有不少人在為只穿無袖衣露出二頭肌的辛歡呼。  
「別鬧了!而且他們現在不是在練習嘛!你確定打擾他們好嗎?」  
「所以我才找你一起去啊!」  
聽到對方的發言，辛無言地瞪了他，默默地跟上去一起去"突襲"  
還沒走近便聽到好聽的吉他聲傳出來，辛跟肖達倆個小心翼翼的打開練習房，就看到亞修跟英二隨意地坐在地上。英二抱著一台吉他唱著歌，亞修腿上放著一疊紙，另一手撐著頭靜靜的看著他。  
「你不是說昨晚的表演你覺得還有地方要改的，你要我在唱一次我的部分方便記錄下來，你這樣一直看著我，我們可能到晚上都弄不完。」彈到一個段落英二停下來，嘆了氣對亞修說。  
「抱歉嘛!お兄ちゃん(o ni chan)你知道我一直很喜歡聽你唱歌。」亞修推了推臉上的眼睛說。  
英二無奈的輕敲對方的額頭說:「這是我唱的最後一次喔!亞修你認真點。」  
吉他聲再度響起，伴著溫和的歌聲

I've watched those eyes light up with a smile  
我凝視你閃爍著笑意的雙眼  
Since i meet you  
從我認識你以來  
I've seen your soul grow just like a rose  
我看到你的靈魂如一朵玫瑰般成長  
Made it through all of those thorns  
通過所有的荊棘  
All I want to take you away from these pains  
我想做的就是讓你遠離這些痛苦  
But fate is pulling you miles away  
但命運卻將你我拉得遙遠  
Feels like we're on the edge right now  
感覺就像我們現在處於邊緣  
I hope I can do more  
我希望我能做得更多

整個世界就像都安靜了，只剩下他們兩人，辛和肖達不願發出一點聲音打破這短暫的平靜，而亞修像是感應到他們的存在，抬頭瞪了他們一眼，兩人只好默默地又把門關上。  
「我的天，先在大家都在問英二是團員之一了嗎」肖達為緩解尷尬，滑動著直播間的評論說。  
「有人還提出要給英二決定動物的形像呢!兔子?是因為很溫和?」辛加入了談話  
伴著身後房間傳出的音樂肖達說:「不過要是亞修來決定的話，他會說英二就像自由飛翔的鳥」  
「是的，就像白鴿。」  
在談話間，房裡的音樂停止了，肖達覺得這是個好時機，便再次打開房門  
「來!請各位粉絲再次歡迎我們的新成員!」  
當房們打開的時侯，所有人都頓住了。  
房間裡的那兩人，上半身幾乎都貼在一起，中間只隔著一把吉他，亞修手捧著英二的臉，而兩人的雙唇已經是零距離了，看仔細的話，還能隱約看到兩人的舌頭。  
這畫面在聽到肖達的聲音後，英二便雙頰通紅的推開身上的人。  
「喔我的天!」  
「你們甚麼時候在一起的，亞修你居然都還沒跟我說!我們這幾年的兄弟情誼呢!」  
「甚麼!等等-肖達你手上拿著甚麼?!快把影片刪掉」  
「刪不掉的，這可是直播」  
「快關掉啊啊啊!!!!」

***************************************************  
此直播因為技術問題暫停撥放


End file.
